Five Nights at the Museum
by disenchantedphoenix
Summary: Can Larry survive the night?


**A/N: This story actually goes with a new tumblr blog I have created where you can ask the characters question. Yes, it's an AU story/blog. Url is fivenightsatthemuseum on tumblr. Yes, that AU is Five Nights at Freddy's. I'll probably post new stories as I post them on the blog, but they'll most likely be one shots after this first night. I'll put them in as new chapters though, to keep things organized. So yeah, come ask questions! Any character! :)**

The label on the display case said Capuchin, but Larry was fairly sure things like this didn't occur in nature. Regular monkeys didn't have those strange red eyes. Their teeth weren't supposed to be _that _sharp, not sharp enough to leave blood streaming down his arm with one little nip.

The paper he'd been clutching was gone, in the monkey's hands before he could react. The paper that was his only chance of surviving a night in this God forsaken place. He snatched it back, ignoring the claws that ripped his skin and made a break for it. Mercifully, the office door was unlocked, and he was able to slam the door closed right in the creatures face. It screamed and beat itself against the glass window in frustration.

Larry shook as he fell against the wall, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Now he knew why this job payed so much, his only reason for taking it in the first place. He was in debt, past due on bill after bill, rent was due yesterday... He had no other choice. Paychecks came on Mondays. Five days. That's all he had to last, and then he'd figure something else out.

He took a deep breath and read through the instruction again.

_1) Throw the bone._

He'd done that; he'd figured it out, if only by chance. Anything to get that raging T. rex off his ass. The lions were locked up, the monkey did not have his keys, and the horses were tied. With a growing sense of utter apathy, Larry moved on to number four. Muffle the mummy.

He was able to make it to the Egyptian exhibit without incident. The Temple of Ahkmenrah was dark and shadowy, and the colossal jackal statues eyed him with malice as he walked by, though they did not try to stop him. The mummy was making a horrible moaning noise and banging against it's sarcophagus incessantly.

How to muffle that? Larry was absolutely terrified of that thing, but through a haze of fear he was able to make out something sitting in a dark corner to his left. A cover, maybe. He moved toward it through the darkness. As he did, he hit the edge of the sarcophagus, dislodging the lid only a tiny bit. He cursed, doubling over for a few seconds. When the pain subsided, he made to push the lid back in place, but apparently he didn't need to. There was already a hand there.

A few linen wrapped fingers curled out of the small hole, gradually widening it. The lid slid slowly, agonizingly off the sarcophagus with a sound like nails on a blackboard, finally falling to the floor in a clatter. Larry stood rooted to the spot.

The mummy sat up slowly, completely wrapped in it's dirty coverings. Despite not being able to see, it appeared to know exacty where Larry was. It's face never turned away as it slowly stood, stretching it's unused muscles and testing out the old sensations of moving and walking. Then, and Larry's inner little girl _really _started screaming at this point, the mummy began unwrapping the linen that covered it's head and face. What became visible was horrifying. A rotting corpse that had green patches pock marked across it's skin, small gleams of bone showing here and there, and eyes that were a pearily, glowing white with no irises or pupils what so ever. And it was smiling.

"I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, ruler of the land of my fathers. You must be the new night guard," it said in a surprisingly normal voice, given the circumstances.

"Yes," Larry managed to choke out. The thing was moving toward him.

"You let me out." It spoke so close to his face that their skin was almost touching. The smell of rot was palpable. "It's been decades since anyone has let me out." It turned away, seeming to think for a moment. "I control the power in this museum. Tell me, night guard, do you value your life?"

"More or less," Larry replied in a terrified whisper.

A smile streched across the things face, grisly and clown-like. Too wide. "I'd be willing to... tone it down, as you would say, providing you continue to release me."

Larry could only nod.

"Good. Well then, night guard," It smiled wider. "Let's see if you survive the night."


End file.
